The Unthinkable task
by ShadowofDarkness135
Summary: Hermione thinks Draco is a cowardly snake, Draco thinks Hermione is a Mudblood know-it-all. Will their loathing never cease? Will Hermione resist Draco's cold grey eyes filled with haunting emotion? What happens when they realize they are so similar?
1. Meeting the snake

A/N: Hey everybody! This is my very first fiction so please read it and tell me what you think. ^.^

Disclaimer: If this was my story I'd be rich and would live in Scotland right now. But alas. . .I don't so let the story, that isn't mine but sorta is, begin.

**Chapter one**: Meeting the Snake

Hermione's Point of View:

Hermione Granger ran through the platform looking around wildly. Then when she saw the familiar Red train she caught her breath. 'Good', she thought. 'The train is still here.' She began to power walk towards the train because she knew it was about to leave. After jumping in the nearest compartment door and throwing her stuff inside, she shrunk against the wall. Finally she was here no more constant rushing for now at least. A voice behind her brought her back to reality.

"What are you doing here you filthy little Mudblood?", said the one person Hermione could definitely live without.

She turned around slowly to face the vicious expression of Draco Malfoy. Groaning inwardly she grabbed her things and made for the door.

"I asked you a question", Malfoy said standing in front of the door with a smirk.

"Malfoy I am in a very bad mood and this close to slapping that stupid smirk from your face so if you don't mind I'd like to pass." Hermione retorted angrily.

His expression wavered for a second but then he moved out of the way. "Milady", he said ushering her out the door.

"Shove it Malfoy!", Hermione said and began to walk past him. When she made for the door Malfoy tripped her, and she toppled to the ground trunk and all.

Smirking, Malfoy kicked her feet so she was completely out of the compartment and slammed the door. Hermione had the urge to go back in the compartment and use a nice hex on him but at the sight of her two best friends she smiled and picked herself up.

"Hey 'mione", said Harry "What on earth happened to you?"

"Er.. it's nothing," she stammered. "I just tripped."

Ron gave her a questioning look but she just shrugged it off and followed them to their compartment.

Draco's POV:

Malfoy walked back to his seat and sat down thinking about how funny Granger looked when she was angry.

"Oooh Drakie that mudblood is so pathetic." said Pancy Parkinson.

"Yeah I know but what do you expect she's part of the 'Hero trio' '', said Malfoy in a sing-song voice.

"Ahaaahaaaahaaaaaaaa! Oh Drakie you're so funny." she said laughing loudly making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

'These morons aren't good company themselves. ' Draco thought while laughing inwardly. "Er guys I'm heading out", he said and walked as fast as he could not replying to Pancy's cry's of, "Where are you going Drakie?"

When he reached the tiny walkway outside the compartment he took a breath and wondered what to do with his time. Then realization finally dawned on him. 'Oh damn the stupid Prefect meeting.' So he walked to the prefect compartment glad of some excuse not to be around his gang of morons.

Opening the door he noticed practically everywhere was full and that for some reason Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were there. 'This can't be good', he thought wearily. He took a seat next to some brown haired girl. She turned to him mildly surprised and Malfoy gasped. He was sitting next to Miss Mudblood herself: Hermione Granger.

( )( )( )( )

A/N: Phew all done. Yes it's a cliffy but I had to. It's the only way I could think to end it. Well please review I'm begging you hehe. Just tell me what you think I don't mind if you don't like it all reviews will help me to work on my story. So all reviews are excepted!

Jena/Riotgirl-gc


	2. Horrible results

A/N: Konnichi wa! I'm happy, I recievied reviews. hehe. Dude not that you peoples care but I'm prolly gonna keep writing Japanese greetings in my chapters coz I wanna, heh.

Disclaimer: Not mine. . .unless I steel it . . .hehe, anyone wanna help? Heh, I'm kidding, I think. ::Runs after J.K Rowling:: Oookay, to the story...I know, I know.

**Chapter Two: **Horrible results

Sweat began to trickle down Draco's face and his palms were dry. "Why the hell do you look like that?" he asked her, some-what suprised at his outburst.

"Well you see Malfoy, people are usually born with some sort of physical appearance, at least on my planet and - " Hermione began, to retort sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. You know perfectly well what I meant, Mudblood." He looked down trying to get the image of her long, flowing straight brown hair, and her eyes, damn they were amazing, now that they weren't hidden by bushy hair. ' Whoa, where did that come from, I do not like Granger.' He then shook himself and looked at her questionly.

Sighing Hermione fixed him with her most, matter-of-fact face, and set off to explain. "Well, if you must know Malfoy, I was getting tired of the same look, so I fixed myself up a bit, no big deal, okay."

Professor McGonagall was staring at them while they had this conversation, she was just informing the other Prefects that there would be a task to preform, when she noticed, she didn't have everybody's attention. Oddly enough it was that of, Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger.

"Well now. I see since Mr.Malfoy and Miss Granger, seem to understand the concept of this task, they shall be our prime example. Please come here the both of you." she had a glare of strictness that had no limit.

Hermione felt like the world had caved under her. For once in her entire life she had know idea what a teacher was talking about. Prime example, of what? Draco looked as if he didn't care much about getting in trouble, but he had a tinge of curiosity on his, pale, yet extremely good-looking face. 'No he's ugly Hermione, not hot!' she thought to herself. They walked cautiously from their seats and went to the center of the room.

"Alright, everyone" Professor McGonagall said cheerfully. (If that's possible) " As we were saying before about the task, I think that Mr.Malfoy and Miss.Granger should be partners, since they like to chat so much."

At those words, there was either silence from those to shocked to speak, laughter in the irony of it all, or shouts of protest. Ron, amoung those of protest said, "But Professor, you said we could choose our partners!"

"Yes indeed I did, Mr. Weasley, and the rest of you may, but I think this is good way to make this task even better, considering the more frequent fights between Slytherin and Gryffindor. This might just be the solution."

SILENCE ::Hears crickets::

"Alright, so maybe it'll be tough, but we can try." She said without much hope.

"Umm Professor what exactly is 'The task'?" Hermione asked curiously.

"If you'd been listening, Miss.Granger, I could have told you." Professor McGonagall said indifferently. "I have a lot of things to do, so I'd appreciate it if you'd just ask one of the other Prefects thank you."

"Remember. . ."Professor Dumbledor said suddenly, with his usual misty voice, "This is not to be told to anyone who is not a Prefect. Things travel fast, and Fudge is still rather awkward around me, even though he know's Voldemort is back."

People flinched when he said You-know-who's name. And he smiled slightly then, Professor McGonagall and himself, retreated from the room.

As soon as they were gone there was an uproar.

"How can they make us do this?"

"Draco and Mudblood?"

"Poor Hermione"

"QUIET!" yelled Draco above all the others. Everyone imediately shut their mouths and turned to him, some looking admired, others scathingly. "Okay. I wanna know what the hell is going on? Someone please inform me."

It was quiet for a minute and then, the other Slytherin Prefect walked up to him. "McGonagall and Dumbledor reckon, we need to bond together." He began, looking discusted at the idea of it. "They want us to partner up with a member of a different house, to set an example for the rest of the school."

"What!" Draco said utterly perplexed. "This is bull shit. It's never gonna work. Actually it's never gonna happen, I'm out of here." He began to leave but the slytherin Prefect stopped him with his arm.

"I thought that too. But McGonagal says if we don't do this we'll be rid of our Prefect duties, forever."

"Are you serious? Well I guess that wouldn't be to bad."

"They put it on your working record. It's looked highly upon by Ministry officials. You know how your dad is with that kinda stuff, Draco"

"Ugh." Draco said putting his hands on his face. "Alrite, alrite, but what exactly do we have to do?"

"Well, we have to be seen with them obviously, so I guess like studying with them, going outside to relax with them, or - "

"Relax?" draco looked like the sky had fallen on his head. "They expect me to relax next to a filthy little Mudblood?" The Slytherins all laughed, But Ron had, had enough. He pounced on him and struck him, squarly in the nose.

Hermione screamed and went to pull Ron off of him. "Ron! This is stupid, Stop it." she finally got a good enough grip on his robes and pulled him away from, the now bloody nosed, Malfoy.

"Yeah you better get him away from me Mudblood, cause I'm liable to kill him." Draco said walking out of the room.

Hermione looked at Ron. He had a bruise forming just above his left eye and a little blood was trickling down his lip. "Oh Ron I don't know what to do with you." she put her arm around him lazily and steered him from the room.

------O-()-O-------

Draco sat at the Slytherin table in the Great hall a few days later, trying to concentrate on the conversation these morons were having.

"- and so I said, 'I'm gonna box your ears!', the little coward ran away crying. Haha!"

Draco rolled his eyes. 'Usual conversation, heard by the goons.', he thought. "Do you guys mind, I have a massive headache."

Imediately they stopped and stared at them.

"What's up with you? Oh it's Granger eh? I don't blame you, If I had to work with her I'd kill myself." Said the other Prefect.

Everyone at the table awaited Draco's reaction to this _joke._ They always made sure not to laugh unless he thought it was funny.

"Yeah I'd kill myself too, but then who'd be here to laugh at your pathetic jokes?" He replied, looking for a bare, bit of wall, to ram his head into.

Looking over at the happy faces of the Hero trio, he decided to go make them miserable like him.

"It's a fine day, isn't Potty." he said as he arrived at their table.

"Shove off Malfoy." Harry replied wishing now, of all times, he had his wand.

"Aww is potty afwaid of wittle old me?" he sneered.

Ron and Harry both made to stand up, But Hermione was quicker.

"You know what Ferret boy, I've had about enough of you." she said reaching in her robes.

"Ohoho! Mudblood I think, your looks are getting to your head. You might look better, Ill give you that, but you will always be a stupid little Mudblood, that's also part of the Hero trio." 'she's still damn hot', he thought.

Ron stood up so fast he got dizzy, but before he could do anything Professor Snape floated by. "Is there something. . .going on?" he asked slowly.

"N-nothing Sir", Hermione said pushing Ron and Harry in there seats.

Snape gave her a cold look and turned to Malfoy. "It seems there was going to be some-sort of, fight here. Ten points from Gryffindor, I hardly think that one against two is fair. Good day to you, Mr.Malfoy" and he floated off again.

"I have so many connections from my father, I get away with just about anything." Malfoy said resolutley.

"You know, you talk about your father an awful lot Malfoy." said Ron still seething from before. "Do you visit him everyday in Azkaban?"

"Weasley, you shut your face!" Malfoy roared. " At least my father has a respectable job. What does your father do again, kiss muggle butts?"

Hermione, sencing Ron about to pounce, pulled them from their seats and tried to push them from the Great hall.

"That's right Granger, take them away, I can't stand the site of them." he yelled. 'I can stand the site of you though' he thought, cheaking out her bare legs.

"Just keep going, ignore him." she whispered over and over, shaking her head at Ron's continual protests to let him go. 'Malfoy is such a hottie. No I mean idiot! Erg I do not like him.'

Finally Ron gave in and began to walk freely to the common room, with his friends at his side.

OOOOO

A/N: Yezzzz Finally I finished this chapter. Heh. Do you think that was good? No don't tell me now, that's a hint to Review. Muahahaha!

**Thank you's**:

Hermione10148: Hello freaky twin, jk.You rock! Thanks soo much for the awesome review. ::hands you a cookie:: I'm glad you're gonna continue reviewing, it's nice to have people appreciate my writing, it 'builds confidence.' heh. Oh and thanks for putting up with my slowness, about the whole 'lemon' thing, lol.

Snickers1514: I'm sorry I didn't exactly understand what you were refuring to, when you said I need a better reader. Could you explain please? Well thanks for reading my story whether you liked it or not.

Mark of CTown: Thanks. I'm glad people think this is an alright story. I'll review as fast as I can. This one was finished right after the other one but I had computer problems. So if I continue to have such great reviewers, I'll definatley review a lot faster.

A/N: Oh yea thanks for reading my story Katalina, even tho ur stupid pc wouldn't let ya review, you're an awesome niece. Sayanara fellow Harry Potter lovers!

Jena/Riotgirl-gc


	3. Quick embrace

A/N: Konban wa. I haven't received many reviews to my story, that's alright though I don't need you people!! I'm kidding. I need ya really.

Disclaimer: Yezz I have stolen the wonderful Harry Potter books, there mine! Muahahaha. ::wakes up:: Aww, a girl can dream right? Heh, on with the story!

Chapter three:

Time went by, and a sudden chill swept over Hogwarts, as winter came closer. Hermione Granger lay peacefully under a tree, gazing up at big fluffy clouds. If she looked far enough she could see the color of the Gryffindor robes, zooming around on the Quidditch field. Ron and Harry were there for practice, and for once in her life she was quite glad of it. Slowly turning to her side, she began to finish writing her potions essay.

--()--()--()--

"Ouch"

Draco awoke to find his owl biting the tip of his ear. "Damn it what do you want" he scowled. The Eagle-owl backed up a little. Sighing, Draco began to make soothing noises trying to forget his impatience. Once the bird finally came towards him, he grabbed the letter and ripped it unceremoniously. Then he began to read.

Dear Mr. Draco Wulfric Malfoy,

We regret to inform you that your mother, Narcrissa Hayden Malfoy, has died. This occurred 2, November, of this year. Reason of death still unknown. There will be a funeral 7, November, and the request for you to go for the weekend has been accepted by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts school, of witchcraft and wizardry. You shall return late Sunday ready for school, the following day.

Best regards,

William Nightshade

Ministry of Magic official

The paper dropped from his hands, and his body became rigid. It took all the pride and dignity he had to keep from crying. The only thing he could say over and over was, "I'm gonna kill him."

Folding the letter, he stuck in his pocket and went down to the common room.

"Hiya drakie!" cried Pancy, twisting her hands around his arm.

He turned to her, nothing but pure hatred coursing through him, not entirely meant for her, but meant for someone he couldn't get at right now. Without a second thought he pushed her as hard as he could, and made his way out of the common room, before she could even react.

--()--()--()--

Hermione was half in a day dream when she saw a silvery blonde haired boy, on the other side of the lake. 'Oh joy it's Malfoy, what a great way to spoil such a nice morning.' she thought. She continued to watch him and realized he had no idea she was here. In fact he looked totaly absorbed in his own thoughts.

He was busily kicking the ground, as if it had offended him, and what a scowl he wore on his face! All of a sudden Hermione realized she had been walking towards him. She made to turn around when, the Slytherin king called out to her.

"What are you doing here Mudblood? Can't a guy have peace for one minute without having to see such filth as you? he tried for an irrataded voice, though most of his pride was knocked out of him.

Any pity that may have crossed her mind was suddenly erased. "Malfoy I have just as much a right to be here as you do!" she yelled, highly offended.

Draco looked down. "Yeah your right." he said quietly.

"Yes I am, and I-" she stopped dumbfounded. "Did you just say I was right?"

He turned his back on her. "Look Hermione it doesn't matter, just please go I have some thinking to do."

'Okay, he called me Hermione, something is definitely wrong.' she thought. "Uhh, Malfoy...er Draco?"

Malfoy sighed, and looked at her. ' This would be so much easier if she didn't have to be a nice person. "What do you want this time" he said trying his best to be mean, but he was still upset and close to breaking down. If Hermione, no Granger, didn't leave soon, he'll have to face torment for crying in front of her.

"Well, you seem upset."

"Wow you really are clever Granger." he said with his trademark sarcastic smirk.

"Oh so it's Granger again is it? Well in any case it's better then Mudblood. So what's going on, why are you upset I mean?"

"That's none of your fucking business!" He yelled as unwanted tears rolled down his face. He turned around quickly to hide them, but not quick enough for Hermione to have missed them.

She walked over to him cautiously and put her hand on his shoulder.

He whipped around and looked at her oddly, not used to this kind of of comfort. "I don't need your sympathy MUDBLOOD!" He emphasized Mudblood to prove that he still hated her.

Hermione only flinched a little but put her hand back on his shoulder. "Draco, please. Tell me what's wrong, I swear in Merlins name not to tell a soul."

He didn't back away from her hand, or respond at first either. Then rather reluctantly he said, "My mom...er Mother, she uh-"

"Yes? Go on." Hermione said soothingly.

Draco was Hypnotized by the sound of her voice and it all just spilled out.

"My mom died. I just got a letter. It was so formal. My Father, didn't even write to tell me himself." he said between sobs.

Hermion froze. She felt something tugging at her very soul, and embraced Draco, letting him sob into her shoulder. "Ooh Draco, I am so sorry. I wish I could do something to help you."

He looked up at her, Still thinking she was pretty. There was something more though. Something he didn't feel with the other girls, was it comfort? He put his head back down still wondering.

Hermione felt her vision go blurry, Draco was crying, on her. This can not be happening. 'Why do I feel like my stomach is twisting? Breath Hermione, he's like any human, needing comfort once in awhile.' She then held him tighter, realizing she didn't want to ever let go.

After a few minutes Draco pulled away, and dried his face. "Uhh this never happened Granger okay? We both have our reputations, to think about." Then he began to walk away.

"Draco wait." she cried out to him, tears staining her face.

He looked at her. ' I should just go back to her, she's willing to forget our hatred and comfort me. I can't though, I have things to plan and she's just not in my league.' "Look Mudblood, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have things to do, and people to kill." he said the last part to quiet for her to hear.

Hermione flinched like crazy, 'Of course what did I expect? That we'd all of a sudden be friends? Or even more? Yeah right.' "Well, you know me too Ferret boy. Umm. . I won't say anything though, about... you know-"

"Much appreciated Granger. I know how you'd love to show off that were like, close and all, since you obviously have a thing for me, but I'm just not low enough to settle for the likes of you." He then walked away, leaving behind a tormented Hermione staring after him.

OOOOO

A/N: Done done done done. Done done done done DONE! (Tums tune)

**Thank you's: **

Hermione10148: Yezz I made Draco creepy. I like him creepy so leave me alone! lol. Sorry I had one of my spoiled child moments. Thanks a lot for reading.

DragonSpirit: Thanks for reviewing! No I dont have a Beta reader, actually I really have no clue what it is or how to get it, so if you could inform me that'd be great. Yea sure, I'd love to read your stories. byby.

A/N: Well that's all folks. . .plz review. I wanna stop writing, you people aren't reviewing, grr. How am I supposed to know if I can write well or not? I'll tell you how; if you guy's would review then I'd know. (Snickerssss in the background.)


	4. Prefect duties

A/N: 'ello everybody! Have a good read.

Disclaimer: Repeat after me ' Jena owns Harry Potter ' keep saying it untill someone actually believes you.

**Chapter four: Prefect duties**

_There were faces all around her, all laughing. She made to run but flew backwards as a snake came towards her. She continued to back away, and the snake kept getting closer. . . closer. . .untill. . . . . . _

"Hermione!"

Her eyes futtered open and she sat up with a start, clutching her chest.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled up the girls dormitory steps.

Realizing it was all just a dream she scrambled up. "Yes, what is it?" her voice carried down to the common room.

"Oh good you've awoken. Come on were going to be late for Potions! Not that I really mind, but snape will be all over us, so hurry up."

" My gosh, I've over slept!" she said flinging her closet open and searching vigorously for something to wear.

Ten minutes later Hermione arrived down stairs, with her hair wet and her robe hanging off of her.

"Why'd you have to take a shower? Now were really going to be late." Ron asked

"Ron for once in your life get over yourself. Damn, can we just go?" she said still thinking of the weird dream, she awoke from.

Ron and Harry stared at her, speechless. Since when did Hermione have such a big attitude?

Noticing the hurt looks on Ron and Harry's faces she sighed. "Look I'm sorry guy's, I had a rough night filled with weird dreams, let's just go to class I'll be normal later on.

With that said, the three of them began to walk to class. They soon found they weren't the only one's late.

"Well I think the worlds turned over, do you mean to say, that our own good Hermione Granger is late for class?" Malfoy said spotting them at the end of the corridor.

Hermione barely heard him, she hadn't forgotten what had happened. Looking down she could still feel his warm body pressed against her, like a lost lamb.

When she came back to her sences she saw that Malfoy and Harry had their wands pointed at eachothers hearts. She quickly ran between them and said to Harry. "It's not worth it, this is my battle not yours."

He backed away rather reluctantly, then Hermione turned to Draco. "No more, just stop this nonsence. We are going to class now, so if you'll excuse us?" Without awaiting an answer she whipped around, nose in the air, and marched into Snapes dungeon room.

"Well well well. I see that a few of our Gryffindors decided they had something better to do then come to class. Five points each from Gryffindor, may that be a lesson to you all." Snapes voice roared all around the room.

Then Draco walked in.

"Sir I beg you to forgive my lateness, for I was trying ot get here on time, but was delayed by them." He pointed out Harry and Ron, but he didn't point out Hermione. "They tried to attack me, luckily I'm smarter then they reckoned."

Snape seemed to take that as a firm excuse, for he nodded his head, and class began.

--()--()--()--

When classes were finally over, Hermione, Ron and Harry, (A/N: yezz for once Harry's name is last, Muahaha) walked back to the common room.

"Eplorimus unum" Hermione said as they came to the Fat lady picture. They were about to go in, when Malfoy walked up to them.

"What do you want now?" Ron growled

"Don't look so happy to see me Weasley." he sneered. "Actually I came to see Granger."

"And what, may ask did you want with me?" Hermione asked, feeling a blush creep up her face.

"Oh believe me it's not something I suggested, Granger. We have Prefect duties remember?" he retorted.

"Damn it" she said aloud, without meaning to.

"You should learn to watch your tongue Mudblood!" Malfoy said coldly

Ron and Harry were about to say something, but Hermione cut them off.

"And you, ferret boy, should learn not to use so much hair grease, it messes with your brain cells I should think." Without another glance his way, she began to walk their usual patrol route.

Harry and Ron burst into a fit of giggles and walked into the common room.

"Women" Draco whispered, then he ran to catch up with Hermion. "Wow Hermione I think that went straight to my heart."

"What heart?"

"Ooooh touchie touchie! What's the problem, guy trouble?" he asked smirking.

Hermione whipped around. "My problem? It's you for goodness sake. One second your crying all over me like a sick puppy and the next, your acting like a bad ass!" she covered her mouth realizing someone could have easily over heard.

Malfoy started coming towards her, closer. . . and. . .closer. (A/N:Doesn't this sound familiar?) Then he wrapped his hand around her neck. "I thought I told you not to say anything?!"

Hermione's scared face made Malfoy back away again. "Look I just. . .I don't need other people finding out."

She relaxed a little and looked at him sadly. "I'm not trying to tell anyone Malfoy, really. Actually I wanted to know something, uhh. . .how exactly did, your Mother die?"

He looked up at her quickly about to yell at her for being so nosey, but decided against it. "She uhh. . .fell down the stairs." he scolded himself for saying something so dishonorable about his mum. When he knew she fought to stay alive, just like she fought to keep him alive all these years.

Malfoy was shaken out of his thoughts, by Hermione's hand going once again to his shoulder.

"My. . . that's horrible. Ooh your sure I can't do anything?" she asked

He sighed, "Not unless you know a good way to kill someone?!"

"What-?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"No wait. You don't wanna kill yourself do you? Don't do it!" she said tears welling upin her eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself Granger!" Malfoy said pulling her to him. "I'm not going to kill myself. Geeze."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight, remembering this wonderful sensation from last time.

Malfoy didn't know how to react. He'd been around plently of girls, been a lot closer to them then this in fact, but this was differen't. Somehow, he didn't know how to react to Hermione.She was just as stubburn as he was.

They heard students coming toward them down the corridor, so Malfoy sprang away, and told her to act natural.

So she did.

"Malfoy you big prat! How dare you call me a Mudblood."

Malfoy not a born acter, had a hard time keeping a straight face as he tried to give her his evil smirk.

When the students left, they fell against the wall with laughter.

"Did you see their faces?" Hermione said.

"Yeah. They actualy believed us!" Malfoy said. Not remembering the last time he laughed. 'Wait a minute' he thought. ' This is a Mudblood, I can't be her friend for goodness sake.'

"Well that was great and all Granger but we have Prefect duties still."

Hermione looked at him coldly and then walked ahead of him. They didn't talk the rest of the time.

OOOOO

A/N: Hmm. . It's over waaaaaaaaaaah. Untill the next chapter that is. heh.

**Thank you's:**

Hermione10148: Yea poor Draco. lol. He is a prat, but he's still cool. Thanks a lot for reviewing.

my1-and-only: I'm glad you think it's good. I try to make it a little funny but it's hard to think of things sometimes. Thanks again

Qking-c350: With all these great reviewers, you'll definatly see more.

evildancer93: Thanks for reading. I will finish!

nightxXxshade: Yezz, it does seem familar, oh I kno why, It's my cat's name. hehe. Great choice for a user name. ::Hands over a biscuit::

A/N: High five to anyone who can tell me what the Gryffindor password means. hehe. I"m not sure if it's spelled right though. Jolly well good that I'm done, I have to watch Inuyasha now. Sayoonara!


	5. What's Happening!

A/N: ::computer voice:: Welcome you've got story! Woooo and that, ladies and well. . . ladies, is a good thing cuz I was not in the mood to write this. But you reviewers out there rock so I had to continue. Oh Hagrid's voice is sooo bad and I am rele sorry, it was hard to do. So don't kill me!!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to me!! Any one who says that it's not is, well absolutley right! What?! Meh, just read the story.

**Chapter four: What's Happening?!**

It became increasingly colder in the castle, as winter drew on. The students spent more time indoors chattering happily by the fireplaces, then on the white colored grounds that surrounded the castle.

The cold weather caused Care of magical creatures classes, to be almost unbearable. One morning Hagrid didn't have all the attention of the class, most of the students were fumbling with their robes, pulling them tighter round them, or holding themselves shaking.

He decided to ask Dumbledore for a spare room, and today he watched one of his classes of the day file in, looking around questionly.

"Alrigh' ever'one we munnot waste no time." Hagrid said clasping his hands together. "Today I got fer ya, uh rele intrestin' creature." he beamed at everyone. "Now then if ya want ter help feed 'em step this way."

Being only, to used to Hagrids poor choice of creatures, the class didn't budge. Harry was about to move forward but Hermione held him back afraid herself, of what it might be this time.

"Aww, it's jus' a little venomous, but I have an antidote." He said. The whole class looked bewilderd. "Ah, but- well yer see. If ya know how ter deal with 'em, It'd be alrigh'. " hurridly trying to explain his case.

Still nobody moved.

"Erm. I'll show yer, you'll see, won't hurt a fly." he said and walked over to the table behind him. he then held out the creature.

It was the oddest little thing. Kind of like a fairy, with a minute human form, though it was covered with thick black hair and had an extra pair of arms and legs. It's wings were thick, curved and shiny much like a beetles.

"Does anyone know anything about this creature?" Hagrid asked the hushed students. Hermione raised her hand high and confidently. "Yes Hermione?"

"It is a Doxy, sometimes known as Biting Fairy. Their found in cold climates and can lay up to Five hudred eggs at a time hatching in two to three weeks. They also have double rows of sharp venomous teeth." she said, really fast.

"Yer righ' Hermione." Hagrid said, and she beamed.

The class continued on, with much activity as the Doxies would fly away if you got to close. So it was much relief to be walking back to the castle two hours later.

Malfoy looked over at the group of Gryffindors' walking happily to the castle. 'Why can't I be like that?' he wondered. 'Their so carefree, and Hermione. . .why did she help me? I'm an ass to her but she just forgot about it all and held me close to her as if she were glad. No she's just nice she doesn't like, have any kind of feelings for me, besides she's a mudblood.' These same thoughts have been running through his head ever since he told Hermione about his mum. He couldn't sleep anymore.

All his thoughts were broken as he collided into someone. "Move it you-" he began to say but then noticed it was Hermione, laying on the ground books everywhere. "uhh. . .sorry he managed. Then held out his hand to help her up. Not sure what he was doing.

She was about to thank him when Ron and Harry stepped up. "What the hell is going on here?" Ron asked.

"Hermione here, fell and I helped her up Weasle. Do you understand now or do I have to talk slower?" Malfoy said still not letting go of Hermiones' hand.

"You stupid-"

"Ron stop!" Hermione said clearly annoyed. "He just came by to tell me we had Prefect duties, I had forgoten again." she lied, and then led Malfoy away. They were _still _holding hands!

"Hermione, we don't have Prefect duties." was all Malfoy could say, before they started laughing.

"Why do we always end up laughing?" Hermione said aloud, voicing what Malfoy was thinking.

"I dunno. I should go though, Mudblood." he said putting his smirk back on and turning around, for people had started to look at them oddly.

"No Draco, wait." Hermione said clutching his hand again.

He turned around slowly, the warmth of her hand making his stomach knot up. "I- I can't Hermione I-"

Hermione pulled him towards her, and kissed him full on the mouth before he could finish his sentence.

Malfoy pulled away, extremely shocked.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione cried, tears rolling down her face.

Malfoy had half a mind to run away, he couldn't let anything happen, this was Granger, a Mudblood. Then suddenly he remembered his mum, being forced to marry a man she didn't love, because he was pureblood. He didn't want to be like his dad, not ever.

So without another thought he wrapped his arms around the crying Hermione, and kissed her deeply. She responded at once, though she couldn't believe what was happening.

Malfoy couldn't think clearly. He had never felt like this, not with anyone. She fit in his arms perfectly. It was winter time but somehow with her so close to him, it felt more like spring.

Then all of a sudden he pulled away. "No Hermione, I can't. . .we can't. Ugh, don't you see? This will never work out, were too differen't. I've been brought up in a completely differen't world then you, and I'm known to hate people like you. I can't mess anything up."

Hermiones face went from sad to angry so fast, Malfoy stepped back. "So your telling me that the opinions of people at school are more important then what you, yourself thinks? Well that's fine with me, I can live without you!." Then she stormed off, leaving Draco there, looking stupid.

OOOOO

A/N: Okee it is done. The power of the ring has taken over Frodo, Muahaha! Oh wrong story, never mind.

**Thank-you's:**

Hermione10148: Good job on always being the first one to review! I did no such thing, lol. They say prat in the Hp books all the time, but okie u gave me the idea I'll give you that. hehe. Thanks for the review.

Sassy-diva2004: Arigatoo. Hey that song was cool. I rele like Japanese. It's a deal. ; )

AClownNeverDies: Thanks. I will continue to update. aha, it is fun anyway.

CozzaGirl16: Yuuppers, my duty as the real writer of Hp, is to continue this story. hehe. Thanks for the review.

A/N:Well thanks again to all the reviewers! Ohh yea, if anyone out their likes Inuyasha you should read the story, Whisper into a cry. It's written by Hermione10148 and it's rele good so you better read it. lol, kay you don't have to but u should. Well goodbye for now.

Riotgirl-gc/Jena


	6. Games begin!

A/N: High! I am indeedy glad to write another chapter. ::gets pencil and paper:: Let me begin!

Disclaimer: It's mine I tell you! Ask anybody. . .except Jk Rowling, I'm afraid she doesn't agree.

**Chapter six: Games begin!**

Time went by ever so quickly. If Hermione was upset about the event with Malfoy, she didn't show it. When they passed in the hallway she ignored him, her head held high. If they were in potions, she'd walk by his seat without a backwards glance, laugh at jokes Ron and Harry said, and seem utterly happy to passers-by.

But if you climbed the many flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room, up to the girls dormitory late at night, you'd hear a muffled sob, come from the sad Hermione. She'd wake up with her eyes red from crying, and feeling miserable.

One morning when she came downstairs, Ron and Harry approached her, they noticed that she had changed a lot, of late.

"Hermione, are you alright? You look absolutely dreadful?" Harry asked his voice full of concern.

Hermione gave a forced laugh. "Thanks for the compliment Harry. I'm fine though, don't worry."

"No something is definatley wrong. Did Malfoy say something to you?" Ron asked clenching his fists.

He had know idea how good he had hit the mark. She couldn't tell them though, not now, not ever. "No I just got news that my Great Grandmother died." she lied, knowing she had never met her Great Grandmother, for she had died before she was even born.

"Ooh...I'm sorry Hermione." Harry choked, feeling instantly sorry for her.

"Yeah me too, Hermione" Ron said, and rather awkwardly put his arm around her shoulder.

Hermione felt really guilty, but she had to do this. So stepping back from Ron she decided that she was going to get over this Malfoy thing. If he was going to do this, that's fine with her. She smiled at them. "Thanks guys, I needed that. Shall we go to breakfast?"

They nodded and the three of them headed down to breakfast, happy for the first time in a while, Hermione felt triumphiant, and smiled as they ate their food.

_Draco Malfoy, you are going to regret your pride. I'll make sure of it_. She was watching him at his table_. Look cheerful for now, but it won't last, you'll come crying back to me once you notice we were meant for eachother, but I'll turn my nose up and walk away, from you._

--()-()-()--

Malfoy was trying to concentrate on his food and his friends, but thoughts of Hermione in his arms kept flashing through his head.

_Draco, get her out of your head, damn it. She's nothing but a stupid Mudblood. There are other girls here, much prettier then her, and any of them would jump at the chance to be with me. Granger's not like that, she's to complicated, that annoys me, so I'm better off with someone else._

"Heeellooo Draco?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts and looked over at Crabbe who was waving his hand in front of his face. "What?!"

"Um that girl over there, she wants to talk to you." he answered afraid to displease his friend.

Draco looked over to the far side of the table at the girl Crabbe was pointing to. She was pretty enough, long blonde hair, and sparkely blue eyes. She had to be younger though, he didn't remember seeing her before. He took one last look at Granger and went over to sent with the girl.

When he sat down the girl smiled shyly at him. "Hello, aren't you gorgeous!" Draco said with a smile. The girl blushed a crimson red, and muttered a thanks. All Draco could think was_, Heh, I'm back in the game. _

_--_()-()-()--

Hermione looked over at Malfoy and saw that he was talking to another girl. Her stomach flipped a little, but she kept her dignity. _If that's how he wants to play, then let the games begin. _She thought icily.

Without another word she leaned over to Ron and kissed him on the lips.

The entire table went quiet, wondering what Ron would do. Ron looked at her for a long moment after pulling away and then grabbed her towards him. "You- You just kissed me." he said stupidly, not letting her go.

"Yes I did." Hermione said difiantly, forgeting to look if Malfoy had seen them kiss. For she had recieved a shock herself. _Did she like kissing Ron? No way, he's my friend. I thought I was starting to like Malfoy, now this. What am I going to do?_

Her thoughts were interupted as Ron pulled her face towards him and kissed her. "I didn't think you liked me." he said, his face bright, and still holding her close.

_Neither did I. _Hermione thought.

OOOOO

A/N: Muahahaha! You guy's thought that Hermione and Draco were going to live Happily ever after right? Well you were wrong, or at least for now. Oh I'm sorry this chapter was so short, I thought this would be a good place to end it.

**Thank-you's: **

Hermione10148: Thanks a lot! No problem, ppl gotta read your story. Yezz they kissed! hehe. Yea, if Ron finds out now I think there will be a little problem. :-)

CozzaGirl16: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here's your update!

AClownNeverDies: Yezz, I love Romance! hehe. Thanks so much for updating

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I updated, hehe.

MysticalSpirits: Thanks for reading. They started liking eachother fast yea, but don't worry, a lot of things are going to get in the way, as you can see by the, kissing-Ron-thing. ;-) Oh yeah and the letter was supposed to be formal and cruel, that's why Draco was so mad.

A/N: Alas I am finished with me chapter. Soo will Hermione fall in love with Ron or Draco? To be perfectly honest I'm not entirely sure myself. I guess we'll see eh? Sayoonara

Riotgirl-gc/Jena


	7. Feelings and a new task

A/N: Ohayoo. . .There's more plot in this one. Oh yea, I'm starting school tomorrow, so I won't be able to update as fast. Well here we go...

Disclaimer: This story is property of . . . er. . .Inuyasha. hehe. Okay fine it's rele Jk Rowlings, but the plot is Inuyasha's. . .Ooh forget it...

**Chapter Seven: Feelings and a new task**

_Did I really just see that? Ron and . . . Hermione. . .kissing? No way! The little idiots decieded to lock lips finally, But if it's no big deal, why do I feel like my stomach is caving in? _

Draco stared at the couple across the hall, not paying any mind, to his fellow slytherins. All of a sudden he took a deep breath. _Had I been holding my breath? Okay this is weird. _

Shaking his head he stood up, and made his way to the slytherin dungeons. He suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore.

Hermione now, unvoluntarily, crused in Ron's arms, saw Malfoy, leave the Great Hall. _Damn it! No no no no no! This is not happening. I like Dra-Malfoy. . .right. . .right? Then why did I feel so wonderful kissing Ron? There's only supposed to be ONE right guy for you, so how come I have to choose between two?_

"Hermione?" Ron said for the hundreth time. "Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, something about Quidditch?" she said dumbly.

"No, I was asking if this means. . .er. . .that maybe we can be, you know?" Ron asked his ears turning bright red.

_NO! Tell him no, you can't do this I might have to break his heart later on, I won't do that to him, no!! _"Of course we can," Hermione answered, mentaly kicking herself.

Ron imediately broke into a huge smile and hugged her again. "Hermione you won't regret this I promise you."

_I hope not. . .I really truely hope not. _

A couple days went by, and Draco felt sick anytime he saw Ron and Hermione prancing around, hand in hand.

_Why is this affecting me so much? She's a damn Mudblood. Maybe I just hate the both of them, so seeing them all 'Happy happy joy joy' makes me sick. Well I have other business to take care of, so it doesn't matter._

He was on his bed, the covers intwined with his legs, laying in nothing but boxers. The note telling him his mother had died was clasped in his hand. He had been trying all this time, to get enough courage to write to his father.

_What could I say though?_

He went over to his desk and grabbed a spare bit of parchment. Then began to write.

_Dearest Father,_

_I know what you did to mum and you'll burn in hell for it, I hope you get your soul sucked out, by a Dementor!_

_Love always,_

_Draco_

"Ookay that might be a little, harsh. Besides it's way to short." He whispered to himself, as to not wake anyone up.

He crumpled up the letter and started a new one.

_Dear Murderer,_

_I know how mum died. Which is why I refused to go to the funeral. How could I bare to see you, my mums killer, at her funeral? You've messed me up for the last time. As for becoming a Deatheater, you can forget it, and I'm also going to tell Dumbledore where you and old, Voldemort are hiding. I'm sure he'd love to know that, wouldn't he? You're ruined father, and you can come today and kill me, to try and stop me if you want, but by the time you get this letter, I would have already told everyone! So have fun with your life, while it lasts, because I promise you, if the Ministry of Magic doesn't take care of you, I sertainly will!_

_No longer a son of yours,_

_Draco_

"Perfect" Malfoy said a little to loudly.

"What are you going on about Draco?" Crabbe asked wiping his eyes.

"Nothing, go back to sleep, I'm going to the Owlery." Draco said getting an evelope and sealing his letter.

On his way to the Owlery he heard foot steps in the corridor ahead of him. _It's really early, who's dumb enough to wake up this early on a Saturday? Oh right, I am. _

His curiosity getting the better of him, he set off at a run, to see who it was. When he turned the corner he saw it was none other then Hermione Granger.

"What are you doing here?" were the first words that came out of his mouth.

"I can walk where ever I please Malfoy, have you got a problem with that?" she said icily.

_Ah, the cold shoulder. What did I do? Not that I care. _

"I see someones cranky." he said, and after getting a good look at her face he notice she had been crying. _Aw man. Does she have to look so innocent? Shit, I won't ask her if she's okay. _"Are you okay?" _I asked! Ugh._

She looked shocked at his caring but nevertheless, he was Malfoy, and she wouldn't give into him anymore. She was completely happy with Ron. So she nodded her head.

Draco found himself stepping closer to her. "You sure? Doesnt have to do with Ron? Are you broken up?" he felt guilty, for feeling hopeful of this question. He couldn't help it though.

Hermione looked up at him feeling her tears build up._ Don't let him see you cry, I've got to get away. _So she ran towards the Owlery.

Malfoy wasted no time to chase after her, he was caught up in about two seconds. He then grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh. . .it's alrite really, I'm just here to help. Please trust me."

"Trust you, TRUST YOU?!!" she yelled. "How in hell, do you excpect me to trust you, when I gave my heart to you and you took it, then broke it?"

". . . I'm sorry I couldn't, I had things to take care of . . . but I can be with you now. It's hard to explain, but I have to send this letter and talk to Dumbledore. Hermione, I can tell them where Voldemort is, I have the answer. Besides, were one in the same aren't we, are you going to break Ron's heart?"

Hermiones very heart stopped beating. She felt a mixture of relief happiness and grief all at once. Was that possible? "You mean to say that you're going to tell them where Voldemort is?"

"Yes, I have to. My father he's nothing to me anymore, I"ve spent my entire life under his thumb and then he. . .he killed my mother, I couldn't bare to-" he began

"WHAT?! I thought she fell down the steps."

"Yeah that's what he told everyone, as if my mum could die of a little thing like that, she made herself tough, being abused for twenty years, ought to of toughened her up." he sighed. "If only I could have done something, she's saved me many times and I just sat here, while she was dying."

"No Draco, It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known it was going to happen. she whispered, holding on to his hand.

"She knew though, I'm sure of it. Nothing ever got passed my mum, she was clever that's for sure." Draco squeezed her hand and pulled her a little, in the opposite direction, to get to Dumbledores office. "I have to tell Dumbledore where it is. If I send this letter, they would be warned and would have a chance to get away. My revenge can wait for the day he dies."

Hermione stared transfixed at all his determination. "Draco you've change a lot. I'm very confused and I don't know what to say."

"Just come with me now, and promise we'll talk about the whole _us_ thing later." he said smiling.

She blushed and lifted her head up. _This is not the time to decied where my love lies, I'll just go help out as best I can, I think maybe this whole Voldemort thing is on the top of the list for right now. _

So the two of them proceded to Dumbledore's office, hand in hand. When they arrived and said the newest password (Fizzing Whizbies), they walked up the curved steps and into the big office.

There was Dumbledore looking as if he had exspected them.

OOOOOO

A/N: I wanted there to be a little more plot, so for all you fluffy people, I'm sry I had to make it more interesting!

**Thank-yous:**

Hermione10148: Haha! I suprised you, yezz Hermion-Ron-Draco triangle. You'll see a nice little fight between Draco and Ron in the next chapter, but don't tell ne one I said that. hehe. Thanks for reading

Ihearttomfelton: I like Draco and the acter, mmm. Thanks, here's your update.

evildancer93: Awesome?! ::blushes:: Aww shucks, hehe thanks so much for reviewing.

Star123: AHHH you read my story thank you soo much! I was nervous cuz your stories are really good! You like his middle name? Well it's mine so you can't take it, hehe. Aww you don't like Hermione? That sucks, I think she's pretty cool. Ron's awesome yea, that's why it's so hard to write this cuz I don't wan't him to get hurt, but I love Draco. So not cool. Yezz I had to write that line in, it came to me in a dream, jk. I like it tho. :-)

A/N: Wow this chapter was long, well compared to my other ones at least. Again **Hermione10148 **has an Inuyasha story called _Whisper into a cry, _oh and two other ones she recently put up are, _Yangai of the sacred forest _and _Romeo and Juilet Inuyasha. _So please read these strories if you like Inuyasaha there good and besdes you have to listen to me, hehe, jk. Well Byby.


	8. Meeting of pure shock

A/N: Well I'm back again, sorry it took so long. To much homework, but now it's beautiful saturday. So I can write my story and watch Inuyasha! Ookay go read the story.

Disclaimer: Not mine, wut more do ya want?

Chapter eight: A meeting of pure shock.

The door shut behind them, on it's own accord. Malfoy jumped which made Hermione smile, then the two of them turned back to Dumbledore.

"Alas, I trust you have some sort of. . .news for me." Dumbledore said with his usualy misty air.

"Y-yes sir, you see I um-" Malfoy began.

"Sir Malfoy knows where V-voldemort is located." Hermione said really fast and interupting Malfoy.

Malfoy and Dumbledore stared at her, but it was someone who walked in the door, who spoke first.

"Albus, you sent for me?" said Professor McGonagall, now noticing Malfoy and Granger. "What are they doing here?"

"Ah, Minerva. Yes I asked you to come here, for I have found interesting news, Mr.Malfoy says he know's where Voldemort is hiding." Dumbledore said slow and confidently.

McGonagall gasped. "But Professor, surely you don't think this is true?"

"I have senced this for quite sometime now, and I awoke this morning with a vision. Not more then, thirty minutes later these two walk in with this story. So yes I believe it, Minerva."

McGonagall walked to the door sighing deeply. "I shall fetch Severus. You'll be wanting him here?"

"Yes, yes.Tell him what's going on, and bring him here." he said, Mcgonagall walked from the room.

Then Dumbledore turned to the two of them. "Now if I were a meddlesome fool, I would wonder why the two of you came with this news together..." Hermione and Draco looked at eachother and then back at dumbledore. "But I'm not, so I will proceed with your news."

Malfoy with much relief began to explain his news. " My father sir, told me I was to be Voldemort's most worthy servent. So he had been training me for a long time to be prepared. Then I found out things were going wrong, when I'd see a death eater, they would bow to me, like I was a king. I erased this from my mind until...until my Mother died. I then realized what was going on, he wanted me to take Voldemorts place. He noticed that, Voldemort being confined all those years weakend him greatly, and he thought that I, his son, could be the next dark lord." He stopped anger flushing his cheeks.

Dumbledore gave him a moment, then said, " What made you realize this, how does your mothers death have anything to do with it?"

Malfoy looked up into Dumbledores trusting eyes. "He killed her. He had planned on it. The only way I could become a dark lord is if, everyone I ever loved was destroyed, he couldn't let any one get in the way. Why do you think Voldemort was by himself? He killed his half brother, his Step-mum and his father. Not just out of hatred, but because he had to get rid of anyone who might get in the way. Weaknesses are the worst thing for someone like him to have."

"Ah yes. I know it well. He was also in love once, just as he started to make his break through dark lord." Dumbledore said looking at the cealing.

"In love?" Hermione and Draco said together.

"Yes, in love. Strange isn't it, not many people think of Voldemort as ever being, truely human. He killed her right when his reign of power hit big." Dumbledoor said to their astonished faces. "Now we are indeed off topic. I want you to tell me where Voldemort is." he looked at Malfoy.

Malfoy fiddled with his shirt a little. "I can't tell you exactly, but I can show you."

"What do you-" Dumbledore began but was interupted by the door opening and four people coming in. Leading was McGonagall closely followed by Snape. Not expected though, was Harry and Ron.

Hermione gasped.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled and wrapped his arms around her. "We've been looking for you everywhere."

"I'm fine Ron, I just...just had to-" she began

"She had to be with me. Do you have a problem with that?" Malfoy snarled.

"Draco stop!" Hermione said, tears running down her face.

Ron let go of her. "Draco, is it? What's going on here?"

"Everyone please hold your tounges." Dumbledore said. "We have more pressing matters."

Everyone stood still.

"Now Draco, what did you mean by, show me?"

He walked over to dumbledore and lifted his shirt up. There as clear as glass, was a map, it looked like it was carved into him. "My father placed it on me, over this past summer, telling me to follow it, when he calls for me." he hung his head lost for any other words.

Dumbledore looked deep in thought, and he began to trace the directions on the map with one long finger. He then stood up straight and looked at them with worry in every line of his old face.

"This map leads right under the school."

OOOOO

A/N: Sorry I love cliffys there fun. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.

**Thank-you's-**

Hermione10148: Thanks a lot. Yea leave the hard descion of Ron vs Draco to me. sob sob. Hehe actually I already decided wut I'm gunna do, so u'll have to see.

Brandybuckbeak: New reviewer!! Thanks soo much. I want Draco too, but Ron is such a cool character, so we'll find out I guess. Mortified yes it may be.

Star123: Thanks. I know you hate hermione, but just concentrate on Draco and Ron and you'll be cool, hehe. Yea Ron will find someone, but it might just be Hermione, you never know. Yea I wanted to make the letters silly. So I tried. ;-P

evildancer93: Thanks It's good to know people are enjoying this story.

Shimmering Evil: Another new reviewer! I'm glad you like it!! I'll upsate as long as you keep reading, smiles. hehe.

Sassydiva: Ron might go, but you never kno. Hey I rhymed, lol. Thanks for the review.

nightxXxshade: Yezz cliffies, I like them a lot. sorry. Here's your update!

A/N: Again thanks to all reviewers, it's really important to me, to know if I'm doing good or not. So read my story and write a few words to tell me wut you think. Oh and I'm sorry this chapter was short, I thought that would be a good place to end. Sayoonara.


	9. A lost love, a lost friendship

A/N: Man oh man! I am very sorry for the long wait. School is absolutely brutal! I'm back in the zone now though, so plz forgive me guy's.

Disclaimer: Simple: Story not mine, get it? Gooood. Okay thanks for all your patience, let the feast...I mean story, BEGIN!

**Chapter nine: A lost love, a lost friendship**

If you were sitting outside, on the Hogwarts grounds, you would notice many things. Looking up you'd see the pearly white clouds, and moon reflecting off the cool waters of the lake. Maybe you'd hear a nearby owl sending a friendly greeting to it's mate. If you looked carefully though, you would notice the one light still on in the castle, the one light which led to a room full of people who could care less at the moment if the moon was green.

"What are we going to do, Albus?" McGonagall asked fear ingulfing her.

"That, I would think, should be obvious to you Minerva." Dumbledore said calmly, his normal glow now completely gone.

"You don't mean, were not going after him Professor?" Ron asked curiously, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"We must Ronald it is necessary. . . now we must go." Dumbledore said.

Ron and the others looked like they had more to protest about but they saw the seriousness in Dumbledores face and thought better of it.

He walked to the door and then turned around with a sort of, half smile. "I want you all to know that bravery is in no way the absence of fear. So it's okay to be scared, Voldemorts a powerful wizard, I'd just send you to bed, but it's pointless. Mr. Malfoy has to come for the map, and Mr.Potter . . .I trust you know what to do?"

Harry nodded, and gripped his wand, he was ready.

Dumbledore walked through the entrace way and began down the spiral steps. The others followed slowly.

When they got to the entrance hall, Dumbledore stopped and bent down to look at Malfoy's stomach again, muttering to himself every now and then.

He then started walking again and said to the others. "Voldemorts smart, I'll give him that. You know the portrait of Salazar next to your classroom Severus? This map say's were to go through it."

"What, but that's impossible. There's nothing behind it sir." Severus said.

"Ah, you see Severus, he took advantage of the fact that we thought it was just bare wall behind it. So he made himself a little dome behind his one hero, why we didn't I see it before. . . ?"

"You mean to say he's been staying here, how did he get in? I'm sure someone would have noticed if- "

"Calm yourself Severus. He hasn't been here long, but he had to of gotten here through another person." He glanced at Malfoy, then he the professors and Harry walked over to the stairs to talk.

Ron noticed the look he gave Malfoy and pounced on him straight away. "You filthy little git! I'll rip you to pieces!" He was punching Malfoy anywhere he could reach.

"RON STOP, please!" Hermione said, tears splashing down her face. The Professors and Harry were busy discussing Voldemort to notice or even care.

He stopped, stood up, and looked at Hermione, every line in his face contorted in rage. "How the Hell can you stand up for him? He sold everyone including YOU to Voldemort. He led that thing into this building to kill us all, and you stand there protecting him!"

"Noo Ron please it's not like that. . .listen, I-I love him. I didn't mean to hurt you. Draco was forced to do this by his father, please believe me." She finished with a choked sob and crumpled ot the floor.

Draco sat down and wrapped his arms around her. "Hermione. . .I love you too."

Ron couldn't believe it. Malfoy was supposed to be the enemy. Hadn't he called Hermione Mudblood all these years. And hadn't he, Ron, been her best friend all these years? "It's all a scam Hermione, you'll soon find out, and when you do don't come back to me, because I don't want anything to do with you." He then walked away, towards the Professors.

Hermione burst into a new set of tears. Draco held her tighter and whispered, "Forget him, you've got me and that's all that matters."

She jumped up quickly and took a deep breath. "No it's not all that matters Draco. I love you, I truely do, but Ron's been my friend for a long time, and I will not lose our friendship. I'm sorry I can't- I can't be with you." She over to Ron and Harry.

Draco looked dumbfounded. It had taken all he had to say I love you to her, and in front of Ron too, and she just pushed him away_. Heh. It's no big deal, tomorrow's a new day, and with a new day comes a new girl_.

Everyone began walking again and Draco followed. Hermione stole a glance behind her at Draco, his heart skipped a beat but keeping up his pride he stuck his nose in the air and walked on. Hermione fought back her tears, refusing to seem hurt.

So they walked on, the silence ringing in their ears. Not to sure which was worse, the fact that they were about to take on the Dark lord, or the fact that they were no longer together.

When they approached the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, Dumbledore mumbled, 'Annuit coeptis'. A whole appeared where the portrait had been, and they were imediately sucked in.

OOOOO

AHHH I am all DONE. WOO WOO WOOOO. Hehe. Yezz another cliffy muahaha.

**Thank-you's:**

Sassy-diva2004: Thanks ;-0. I like to make things happen right under your nose. . .or in their case right undr their feet. hehe. The forbidden forest hmm. . .didn't think about it, maybe I'll use it later . . .I guess we'll see.

Ihearttomfelton- Aw man, ur supposed to not like cliffy's that way I can torture you, muahahaha, cough, cough I mean . . . uhh. . .no not torture you I love you all. . .no rele, stop shakin your heads it's true! hehe. You took all the fun out of the torturing!! Just kidding.

CozzaGirl16: Ron, Draco, Ron, Draco. . .the wheel keeps on a turnin. . .where it stops. . ._I _only know . .OW, Why'd you hit me on the head

_YOU: Bcuz Draco shall conquor!!_ :runs over to the wheel and stops it on Draco. _Muahahaha!_

_ME: Nooooo! It's too soon! AAAAAAH! _:get's knocked out by CozaGirl16:

YEZZ. . .but who will write the story now, muahahaha!!

evildancer93: WOWSER, another vote for Drakie. Hmm yes I agree he is very cute, but I love Ron still I mean can you rele imagine the Hp story without him?? He's soo funny and adorabe in his own way. That's why it's gunna be hard for me if he's gunna be hurt in this story. Well thanks for reviewing!!

xxkayleighxx: Yeah! A new reviewer, ladies and gentlemen, put your wands together! Let's have a party. ::Runs to get draco:: Hey there isn't a party without our slytherin king is there? haha.I'm gald you liked my story, plz review. . . again, you better, no I'm kidding.

Hermione10148: Dude you like reviewed twice, lol. Yes it took a rele long time to write this I'm sorry, and I still need to finish reading your chapters, but I will!! I promise.....wait a minute what's that behind your bak? ::Alissa hides a huge hammer behind her bak and pretends to have no idea what I'm talkin about:: Hey now....don't do anything-! AAAAH! ::Alissa bangs me in the head with a hammer and takes over the world. Alissa: You shall all bow down to me! Ookay well at least watch Inuyasha!. LOL. I'm a weirdoo, yay. Thanks for reviewing everyone seemed to like the under the school idea. . .that's AWESOME! hehe c ya.

ShimmeringEvil: Thanks a lot. I will I'm gunna have to make myself type, even though I have like stack loads of Homework, been kinda lazy lately. But this story is very important to me as well as all you wonderful readers so I shall prevail!

nightxXxshade: ahahaha. Indeed he is under the school, It's the most unobvious place I could think of. So deal with it, jk. My cat is a domestic long hair, he's always following me around the house, it's cute.

A/N: OOKAY! Again I am sooo sorry for how long it took to update, plz now howlers, oh yea this is the muggle life I forgot for a second.Ne who, you can still send complaints tho, I understand, as long as you review, it doesn't matter wut ya say, just REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! And you can also send complaints straight to my email address, which is in my profile thing on this website, if ya wanna be fancy, lol.

Jena(Jen-uh)/ Riotgirl-gc


	10. Fighting, and a third chair

A/N: Shame, shame! Please don't throw stones,Iknow I stopped writing ahh! I love everyone on this site and hope that you people will read this, even though I've been such a dork just leaving this story at no end. So here I am ready to rock and roll, oh and finish the story of course! Kay that's enough explaining let's get on with the story. . .

Disclaimer:tape recorder: I do not own this story. I do not own this story. I do not own this story.

**Chapter Ten:**

They landed with a small thump and after Hermione was used to the lighting she looked at her surroundings. It was a dim-litted dungeon, with torches on the walls every ten or so feet. She looked around at the others who seemed to have the same confused look on their face except for Dumbledore, nothings a suprise to him. Without a word he took out his wand muttered "Lumos" and began to walk in the inky dungeon towards, well he didn't really know where, wherever the dugeon lead to. Something the rest of them didn't particulary want to find out. Just as life throws unavoidable tasks at us eachday,when we'd rather hide under the covers, they were being thrown one now and sadly there were no covers to hide under. So taking a breath Harry followed after Dumbledore and the rest of them began to walk too.

Hermione pulled her cloak, that had fallen off a little when they hit the stone ground, around her shoulders tightly.Shivers ran up her spine; she didn't like this place, she didn't like it at all. Feeling eye's on her she quickly turned her head to find Ron staring.He averted his eyes and Hermione suddenly felt very alone. Not only had she lost a love but she had lost a best friend too. Holding back anymore tears she lifted her head high and walked with as much pride as she could muster.

Just then Dumbledore stopped. "Did you hear something?" he asked quietly, and his voice echoed around them. On impulse Hermione grabbed Malfoy's arm, and Harry gripped his wand. Malfory was about to say something but Snape began talking.

"Some kind of creature I'd say, there was a low hiss..." Severus said enjoying the stricken faces of the students.

"Ah, well I see light up ahead. Look on the bright side, we'll at least be able to see what we fight." Dumbledore said with a little bit of twinkle in his eye, yet still seeming solemn.

As everyone began to walk again, Ron turned to Harry. "Bright side, bright side? Has he gone mad? What ...now we get to _see _ourselves being ripped to shreds?" Harry smiled and shrugged.

" Ron he's just being a little optomistic, something we should all do!" Hermione snapped.

" Yeah let's be optomistic Miss Ferret-lover-Hermione!" Ron retorted.

Malfoy stepped in front of Hermione. "Shut the hell up Weasel! I know it's hard for you to take because you love the mudblood so much, so why don't you just go out with her, and you can make little half-bred babies!" Malfoy shouted. _I'm back. No more Mr. nice guy, I don't need these overdramatised fools anyway. _

Hermione looked as if she had been slapped in the face. Never in her whole life had words stung her this bad. Before she could think another thing Ron was on top of Malfoy punching the hell out of him, Harry tugging at his robes though it was pointless.

Then Ron was suddenly thrown into the air and then fell a few feet away. Hermione looked up to see Snapes wand outstretched. "We are about to facethe Dark lord himself, something that might kill half of us, and you stand back here fighting amongst yourselves like a bunch of two year olds?"Snape yelled, his usualy icy smirk was replaced by a serious frown. He meant business.

Dumbeldore stepped behind Snape and put his hand on his shoulder. " Forget what house you're in, forget who your enemies, for when we walk out of here and face Voldemort (for once no body flinched) he will be our only enemy. Remember that." He said with much ergency in his voice, then walked towards the light.

The four students looked at eachother one last time and followed the teachers into the light.

As soon as they stepped through the opening, they wished they hadn't. It was filled to the core with gruesome jars filled with who know's what. Six tall pillars were in the middle of the room, engraved in each pillar was a snake with beady eyes. Hermione felt as if they were staring at her.

"Now keep close, he's around here somewhere, biding his time no doubt." Dumbledore whispered. McGonagall whipped her long hair out of her bun and held her wand in front of her. Malfoy stared at her a new admiration dawning. She was a lot braver than he.This guy was not ready to face the dark lord . . .again. He remembered it like it was yesterday . . .

_"Come on Draco, were going to meet Daddy's boss!"Lucious said trying to make the young Draco cooperate._

_"But I wanna pay wif my boom daddy. And your boss is scarwy." Draco whimpered_

_"Honey please don't take him again, he's much too young and voldemort can't need him for anything at this age." Narcissa said, entering the room. _

_"How dare you even speak his name!"Loucius roared slapping her across the face._

_"Mommy!"Draco said biting his father in the leg._

_Lucius pushed his son off his leg and picked him up, "mommy just needed a lesson, and we need to go now"_

_"My lord" Loucius said bowing_

_"Lucius...ah, you brought the boy."said the rasping voice of Lord voldemort_

_"Yes I did my lord, he is exceptionaly bright for his age. As soon as he's old enough he'll serve under you as well."_

_"yes. . . let me hold him." he whispered_

_Lucius handed Draco over to him. And the second Draco was in the dark lords arms he cried like he had never cried before. This was not his daddy, this was not his mommy this was someone else someone he never wanted to see again._

Malfoy shook his head and looked up to see that Hermione was staring at him with a smile on her face as if she knew what he'd just been thinking. He pushed it aside though and took out his wand. _This 'Lord' ruined my life, and if I had continued to follow my fathers instructions, being the lord would have become my life. Lord shit will die tonight along with my low life father. _

There was a fireplace up ahead and they all walked towards it. Between the four pillars and the fire place was three chairs, one had Voldemort in it, one had Lucius in it and the other on Luciuses right had a little sign that said,

"Draco Malfoy"

()-()-()

Yay! I'm done this chapter woot. It's not very long but that's because I won't the last chapter to be really really really long well at least longer than this one, teehee.

**Thank-you's**

InuLuver23- HI! Long time no talk! Soo sorry! I deserve the hammer. HPprincess huh? lol. That sounds cool! teehee. Yes everything is okay with me and my boyfriend woot! And school is okay soo yeah no more of this half ass stuff I've been doing. I'm gunna finish this story, read yours and then start a new one! muahaha.

DanniFelton- Don't cry you never know if they'll be together or maybe they'll all just die..hmm. No I'm kidding :readers shake their heads at me: sorry sorry, shouldn't joke that way. Heres your update love ya too, and hope you read this even though its wayyy late.

Tomanddansgrl5- Thank ya's very much, I'll update a lot better now!

NeVeRmInD2- Yeah..why would Hermione do that? Well she's an idiot thats why, lol j/k. She's going through a crisis of not knowing who she is or what she wants, but in the end it'll pull together just read and find out!

evildancer93- yess I LOVE cliffhangers you should know that bye now. Here your update please read!

Lady-Delphinea- oooh love the username really pretty. Thanks for the potion it helped a lot, just took awhile I guess teehee. My heads okay, and I dunno how I came up with the painting idea, stop questioning me, you act as if I wrote this story or something..lol! Just kidding around, thanks for reading!

A/N: Another chapter come and gone. Sooooo horribly sorry for taking so long. I will not explain because I have no excuse to leave you awesome people, who took the time to read my story, in the dust:get's on hands and knee's: please forgive me! love you all lots! ACK! I just found out my bf might read this...AHH! Not cool. This has too much "loveydoveygoogoomushy" stuff in it! taha. I'll try to not let him read it...or maybe add someone shooting voldemort with a gun? Nah this is MY story, sorry cameron! teehee.kay baibai!

Your servent forevermore,

Jena/riotgirl-gc


	11. Battle of the Ages

A/N: I decided to finish this story finally. Also I started writing this before the sixth book came out so there aren't any horcrux or any of the plot that was in the sixth or seventh books.

**Chapter Eleven: Battle of the Ages  
**

"Ah...Mr. Malfoy, good of you to join us. Thanks for leading Potter right to me. I knew you'd be a great asset." said Voldemort coolly. Just then the Death Eaters came out of nowhere completely outnumbering them with their wands raised.

Everyone turned to look at Draco. Harry and Ron gave scathing looks but Hermione was the one that spoke, her voice shaking in anger. "Y-you led us here only to betray us?"

Draco looked back and forth from Hermione to Voldemort, the fear consuming him. He then broke out his classic smirk and said, "Did you honestly think that I had switched sides or something? If I didn't use you I wouldn't have been able to convince Dumbledore and Potter to follow me here".

Hermione's eyes widened and tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "Draco...you don't know what you're saying. You aren't like your father. I know there's good in you I've seen it. Don't-"

Draco interrupted her saying, "Mudlbood! I just told you that I used you so stop with the miss goody-two-shoes act".

"While taunting the Mudblood is rather amusing", said Voldemort loudly. "It is time for you to fulfill your destiny Draco."

Draco's face was an unreadable mask as he nodded his head and walked towards Voldemort. Hermione grabbed his arm and clung on to him. "Draco...please", she said through sobs.

Malfoy pulled his arm out of her grasp. "Don't touch me Mudblood!", Draco said and then he continued towards Voldemort.

Ron pulled Hermione to him to prevent her from reaching out to Draco again where she sobbed quietly into Ron's shoulder.

Malfoy stood in front of Voldemort and reached out his arm. Voldemort held onto his arm, pushed up his sleeve but before he could do anything else Dumbledore spoke.

"Draco...you don't have to do this", said Dumbledore. "There is another way".

Voldemort laughed darkly and said, "Albus you really do think there is good in every one don't you? I mean you actually thought Severus was good and now Draco? Next you're going to say that I actually have a soul."

"This is where we differ Tom. I believe anyone can step away from evil and that it never entirely consumes us. And I believe in love where as you try so hard to run from it," said Dumbledore.

"Don't call me that vile name! You might be strong but you trust too easily and so are easier to betray", sneered Voldemort. "Now I have to complete this ceremony and then I will deal with you Albus." He then took Draco's wand and pointed it at his arm. "We are going to bind ourselves together so that my soul can latch onto his. This will give me a longer life and if something were to happen to me my soul would take over his body."

Everyone gasped and Dumbledore said to Draco, "You really want to sacrifice yourself for this person that doesn't care about you? He only cares about himself and gaining power."

Draco blinked and Voldemort said, "He has a very important calling. Many wizards would die to be in his position." He put his wand back to Draco's arm. Then Dumbledore cast a spell while pointing his wand at Draco who was pushed backwards and knocked to the floor.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Dumbledore and cried, "Avada Kedavra!", but Dumbledore evaded it easily and the two began to duel.

Hermione wrenched herself from Ron's grip and ran to the fallen Draco where he lay there motionless. "Draco!" she cried desperately. "Draco please wake up!" When he didn't move she laid her head on his chest and sobbed harder than ever. Ron and Harry made to pull her off of him but she wouldn't budge.

Lucius Malfoy shot a spell at Ron but Harry blocked him and the spell missed him by inches. The other death eaters started joining in the fight until Voldemort shouted, "Not Potter! Leave the boy to me!".

Then a few wizards came out of the dungeon that Harry and them had just come from. It was the rest of the Order and they began immediately sending spells at all the Death Eaters. Snape was among the Order and Voldemort growled in rage when he saw him cast a spell at Lucius.

"Has Dumbledore got you in his pocket Severus?", sneered Lucius.

Snape cast another spell and smirked back at him. "I'm not the one... being controlled by someone Lucius. You would give your only son to be in the Dark Lords favor?"

Lucius hissed at this and said, "Crucio!".

Snape was too quick however as he said, "Expeliarmus!", before Lucius could finish his spell. Lucius was knocked backwards into the wall and fell to the floor where there was a sickening crack. Lucius Malfoy was dead.

Voldemort didn't even flinch at losing one of his closest followers. Voldemort took the opportunity however, to hit Dumbledore with a spell while Dumbledore was staring at Lucius. The spell hit Dumbledore right in the chest and he crumpled to the ground.

"Nooo!" said Harry running towards them with his wand in the air. "Crucio!" he cried pointing his wand at Voldemort. Voldemort didn't expect the spell so it hit him but it didn't do anything.

Voldemort laughed. "You're still attempting to use unforgivable curses boy? You're far too noble to use them." He then cast a spell at Harry that knocked him to the ground.

Meanwhile Draco opened his eyes slowly feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. He then saw Hermione laying on him crying. "What are you doing?", he asked.

Hermione stopped sobbing and lifted her head slowly and gazed into his grey eyes. "Draco! Y-You're alive." she said tears still running down her face.

"I told you that I used you and brought you here to die and you're crying over me?", Draco asked.

"I know I should hate you but I can't", Hermione said looking down.

Draco stared at Hermione intently and then lifted her chin up so she could look at him. "Hermione I didn't bring you here to get hurt. But I had to act like I was on Voldemort's side so that I could protect you.

Hermione gasped and then slapped him in the face. "How could you do that to me!" she cried. Then she smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you idiot".

Draco grimaced while rubbing his cheek then pulled her to him. "I love you too 'mione."

Hermione smiled at him then looked around the room. "We have to help, Harry has to be the one to kill Voldemort. Can you stand?"

"Yeah I'm fine" he said pulling himself and Hermione up. "And I know that Harry has to kill him that's why I let Voldemort take my wand. Harry can kill him if Voldemort isn't using his own wand.

"Ohh Draco you're a genius!" Hermione said.

Then they saw that right in the middle of the room Harry was on the ground and Voldemort was pointing his wand at Harry's chest.

"I'm finally going to be rid of you Potter after all these years of waiting", said Voldemort.

No one in the Order seemed to notice that anything was going on as they were all in heavy combat with the death eaters. Draco looked at the horror struck look on Hermione's face and knew what he had to do.

Draco raised his wand and pointed it at Voldemort. "Voldemort!" he yelled loudly. Voldemort looked away from Harry and stared at Draco. "Expelliarmus!", Draco shouted. Voldemort was far too experienced for Draco's spell to affect him and it bounced off easily with Voldemort's counter curse.

Voldemort laughed. "Do you serious think you can take on the most powerful wizard in the world?" But Draco just smirked and winked at Harry but Voldemort didn't notice."Now I still want to use you as my vessel but I'm going to teach you a lessen first."

He pointed his wand at Draco but before he could say a spell Harry said, "Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light only too familiar to Harry protruded from his wand and hit Voldemort knocking him to the ground.

Every one stopped fighting and stared in shock at the once powerful wizard laying on the ground dead. A few of the death eaters were dead and some tried to get away but the Order rounded them up and bound them so they couldn't flee. Bellatrix ran to Voldemort and started crying. It took three of the order to carry her off screaming.

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and then ran with Ron over to Harry. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes of course. But I couldn't have done it without him." Harry said nodding towards Draco.

Hermione smiled and gave Draco a wink.

Then Lupin walked towards them. "Guys Dumbledore still hasn't woken up." said Lupin.

They all gave each other worried expressions then followed Lupin to Dumbledore who was surrounded by the rest of the Order.

Harry fell to his knees by Dumbledore's side. "He's going to be okay isn't he?" he asked though terrified of the answer.

"It doesn't look good Harry," said Lupin quietly. "We have to get him to the hospital wing though."

All of a sudden a screeching sound came from up above. Everyone looked up to see Fawkes flying towards them. Fawkes landed next to Dumbledore and placed his head on Dumbledore's chest. Then Fawkes burst into flames and turned to ash.

Dumbledore opened his eyes and looked at the ash by his side. "What happened here?" He asked dazedly.

"We thought you died but then Fawkes came and put his head on your chest. Then he just turned to ash." said Harry.

"Oh...Fawkes must have given his life for me to live." said Dumbledore sadly. "What a remarkable bird. He was such a dear friend."

"Well he can just come back again can't he?", asked Harry.

"I'm afraid not Harry. For you see Fawkes wasn't just healing a wound, he was healing my entire soul. And for that he must sacrifice his."

Harry nodded quietly and Lupin held out his hand to Dumbledore. "Come on we need to get you to the Hospital Wing." Lupin said.

"I'm perfectly fine I assure you.", said Dumbledore standing up and looking at Harry again. "Harry you have gone through a lot but you have finally fulfilled your destiny and you too Mr. Malfoy. It took great courage to do what you did." He then patted the two of them on the shoulder and smiled.

~OOOOOOO~

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, and Ginny were in the hospital wing an hour later. Harry and Malfoy were in the beds while Ginny sat at the edge of Harry's bed and Hermione was fussing with Malfoy to take his medicine. Ron was sitting next to Harry's bed starring at his feet.

"Ron what's wrong? Are you upset that Hermione is with Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly.

Ron looked up. "Not exactly I just...can't believe that git saved you."

Harry smirked at him. "Is that all? Well Ron you're going to have to get over it. I reckon we'll being seeing a lot him from now on."

Ron grimaced. "I guess so."

Hermione came over to them. "Hey what's going on?"

"Nothing." said Ron too quickly.

She raised her eyebrow at him.

Harry then elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"Hey wha-?" said Ron rubbing his ribs. "Oh alright...thanks for saving us...Malfoy." Then he stared down at his feet.

Hermione beamed and gazed at Draco who looked dumbstruck. "Thank you so much Ron. It means a lot to me that you are accepting us", she said with tears in her eyes.

Gaining his composure Draco replied, "I'm not saying I like you or anything but I couldn't very well let people that mean so much to Hermione get hurt."

Harry and Ron nodded. Hermione hugged Draco tightly and he pulled her to him kissing her forehead.

"Are you upset about your father?" Hermione asked.

"No. He was putting my life in danger and more importantly your life in danger. He needed to be stopped", said Draco calmly. "We can start a life together now Hermione. A life without my father. A life without Voldemort. A life without hate. Just you and me forever."

Hermione held him tighter and went to kiss him on the cheek but Draco pulled her lips towards his.

"Ughhh get a room!", yelled Ron and everyone started laughing.

Hermione and Draco smiled at each other and joined in the laughing. Hermione looked from Draco to her friends knowing that this was the start of a beautiful new life filled with hope.

**THE END~!**


End file.
